JXT
| birth_place = Melton, Victoria | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Melton, Victoria | billed = | trainer = George "Hitman" Julio Jake Navara (formerly Ryan O'Hare) Orlando Jordan | debut = May 14, 2011 | retired = }} JXT (November 25, 1993) is an Australian professional wrestler based out of Melton, Victoria. He is currently wrestling under the ring name JXT. Career JXT has done a fair amount of work in professional wrestling for someone his age. He has been trained by Jake Navara, George Julio and former WWE U.S Champion Orlando Jordan. JXT has developed a unique style and character. He made his debut in a match against Andy Rhodes at NAW Open Season in 2011. He then followed that with a six-man tag team match at NAW Doomsday where he got into a dispute with his tag team partner Jungle Cat. At NAW Anniversary Bash 7 JXT inked his first singles victory over the experienced Cat. He then scored a huge victory over Iron Horse Morrison and Big Huss to earn himself a shot at the NAW Heavyweight Championship against his trainer Ryan O'Hare. That match took place at NAW War Games just six months after his debut with O'Hare retaining the title. Entering 2012, Scott Slayer offered JXT a share in the NAW Tag Team Championship to replace Jake Lindo after Slayer won a three match series. The team were known as The Extreme Alliance and they defended their titles successfully until they lost them to the Smash Mouth Project. But at NAW Melton Mayhem III, JXT became the quickest person to win the NAW Heavyweight Championship since debut (17 months) by defeating Jarek Craven in front of his home crowd at the Melton Darts Club. He held the title until he was defeated by Steve Valek at NAW Steel Resolution in 2013. In 2015 JXT captured the Platinum Tag Team Championships with his partner F.O.X and also at the same time the OCW Tag Team Championships with Dowie James. Wrestling around the country JXT has been seen performing for various promotions including but not limited to: *MCW - (Melbourne City Wrestling) *WZW - (Warzone Wrestling) *NAW - (New Age Wrestling) *GPW - (Gippsland Pro Wrestling) *OCW - (Outback Championship Wrestling) *PWE - (Platinum Wrestling Enterprises) *EPW - (Explosive Pro Wrestling) *RCE - (Riot City Wrestling) *HVW - (Hunter Valley Wrestling) *AWF - (Australasian Wrestling Federation) *WrestleRock/WrestleClash *TCW - (Tasmania Championship Wrestling) *PCW - (Professional Championship Wrestling) *SPW - (Snakepit Pro Wrestling) JXT was a member of the xWo (Xtreme World Order along with teammate F.O.X) a faction bonded together by a unique style of characters who live life to the fullest doing whatever they see fit. That team later formed the nucleus of the faction known as EGO, which began a short but infamous run in NAW in December 2014 when JXT and F.O.X were involved in the "Punch of Doom" (their own variation of the infamous "Fingerpoke of Doom"). It was drawn back somewhat when EGO lost a War Games match in June 2015. That team transited to PWE (Platinum Wrestling Enterprises) where they went on to capture the Platinum Tag Team Championship at the end of 2015 with their manager Mr. Hawkins. Also in 2015, JXT had a crack at entering the 2015 version of Tough Enough he made it through 3 stages of testing and interviews but failed to make the final first cut. In wrestling *'Finisher moves' :*''Retweet (Pedigree)'' :*''JXPlex (Back Suplex Buster)'' *'Signature moves' :*Diving headbutt :*Springboard Crossbody :*JXDDT :*Leg Lariat *'Nicknames' :*''"JXT"'' :*''"INVINCIBLE"'' *'Managers and valets' :*Miami :*Lowzen :*Sean Hawkins AKA Mr. H *'Teams and stables' :*XWO - with FOX (GPW) :*with Jake Navara (NAW) :*EGO - with FOX & Mr.Hawkins (PWE) *'Entrance Themes' :*''"Don't you worry child"'' - by Swedish house Mafia (edited version) :*''"Lil Job"'' - Turn Down For What :*''"Showtek"'' - We Like to Party (current) Championships and accomplishments *'New Age Wrestling' :*NAW Heavyweight Championship :*NAW Tag Team Championship (with Scott Slayer) :*NAW 2012 Most Improved *'Platinum Wrestling Enterprises' :*Platinum Tag Team Championship (with FOX) *'Outback Championship Wrestling' :*OCW Tag Team Championship (with Dowie James) External links * Profile * Official JXT Facebook * Facebook * JXT Twitter * Channel Category:1993 births Category:2011 debuts Category:Australian wrestlers Category:Melbourne City Wrestling alumni Category:Outback Championship Wrestling alumni Category:New Age Wrestling current roster Category:Living people Category:Snakepit Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Australasian Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Riot City Wrestling alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:Platinum Wrestling Enterprises alumni Category:Battle Championship Wrestling alumni